pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Melmetal (Forever)
(as Meltan) |evolution=1 |epnum=TBA |epname=Show Me the Metal! |firststagename=Meltan |secondstagenmae=Melmetal |numeps1=TBA |firstevoep=TBA |firstevoname=Final Rivals! |prevonum=808 |evo1num=809 |current=In rotation |java1=Kenta Miyake |enva1=Samantha Cooper |java2=Unknown |enva2=James Weaver Clark |catchepnum = TBA|catchepname = Got Meltan?}} Ash's Melmetal is a Mythical Pokémon that Ash caught in the Alola region. History As a Wild Pokemon TBA With Ash Power Rangers Forever: Poni Island Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alola League Arc In SM130, when Ash intended to use Pikachu to battle Faba in the first round of the Manalo Conference, Faba had his Hypno secretly use Psychic to bring out Meltan instead, having spied upon Ash's team the previous night and assumed that Meltan would be the easiest opponent for him. However, during the battle, Meltan became fascinated by Hypno's pendulum, and eventually ended up latching onto it and eating a part of it, preventing Hypno from using Hypnosis. While Hypno was dismayed over losing its pendulum, Ash had Meltan attack it with Flash Cannon, defeating Hypno and advancing Ash to the second round. In SM132, Meltan watched Ash and Rowlet's battle against Hau and his Decidueye. After witnessing Rowlet's victory in the next episode, a determined Meltan climbed to the top of the Manalo Stadium Pokémon Center and started calling for the other Meltan to meet up with it. In SM138, Meltan met up with its fellow Meltan at the Manalo Stadium docks. The wild Meltan subsequently fused with Ash's Meltan, resulting in it evolving into Melmetal and learning Double Iron Bash. The next day, Melmetal was the first Pokémon Ash sent out during his battle against Gladion at the Manalo Conference finals, facing against Gladion's Silvally. Melmetal managed to deal heavy damage on Silvally with its newfound power, but nevertheless, it was still eventually defeated by a Fighting-type Multi-Attack. Personality Melmetal is a naturally curious individual who is prone to wander off on its own. It formed a very close friendship with Ash's Rowlet after it protected it from Meowth's Fury Swipes. Also, Melmetal looks up to Rowlet and sees it as a mentor figure, much like Ash's Noivern's relationship with Hawlucha. Melmetal gets easily scared, as seen in Show Me the Metal!, where it was reluctant to follow its fellow Meltan into the sewer, only following when it was forced. Despite being scared, Melmetal will help its friends in any way it can. After joining Ash's team, Melmetal easily became close to Ash and became friends with its teammates. Melmetal also becomes very upset whenever it loses its hex nut. Like many of its species, Melmetal consumes anything made of metal, as seen in Got Meltan?, when Professor Burnet discovered a frying pan that had been partially eaten. Frying pans, in particular, appear to be Melmetal's favorite food. In the Poké Problem segment for SM115, Melmetal was seen happily consuming the frying pan Ash and Pikachu were using for target practice. In The Secret Princess!, Rowlet had to stop it from eating another one of Burnet's pans. Rotom later mused that it had already ruined three pans. This tendency came in handy in Drawn with the Wind!, when it, Sandy, and Shaymin found themselves stuck in a cage made by Team Rocket. This was shown again in The One That Didn't Get Away!, when it ate the metal on a hunter's ship to help free a Kyogre. Because of its liquid body, Melmetal cannot move very fast and is often seen chasing after friends or other things that draw its curiosity or riding on Rowlet. Melmetal's slow movement prevents it from dodging well, causing it to rely on moves like Harden to endure enemy attacks. Inside and outside of battle, Melmetal has a tendency to act on its own without any input from its Trainer. This was showcased in Aiming for the Top Floor!, where it attacked Ryuki because Rowlet was losing to his Zweilous. Later, while battling Ryuki's Druddigon, Melmetal followed up an unsuccessful Headbutt with an unprompted Flash Cannon, surprising Ash. In Battling Besties!, Melmetal was shown to enjoy the theatricality of battling, as it enjoyed the applause from the crowd at Manalo Stadium before its battle against Faba. In the same episode, it was revealed to enjoy stretching after coming out of its Poké Ball. After evolving, it gained a lot of physical strength and durability, but still retains its tendency to act on its own accord, and will cry if hit by a painful attack. As a Melmetal, it appears quite proud of its physique, flexing its body and allowing its Trainer and other Pokémon to climb on it. Moves used Gallery Ash_Meltan.png|As Meltan Ash_Meltan_Headbutt.png|Using Headbutt as Meltan Ash_Meltan_Flash_Cannon_2.png|Using Flash Cannon as Meltan Ash Meltan Harden.png|Using Harden as Meltan Meltan Thunderbolt.png|Using Thunderbolt as Meltan Ash_Melmetal_Flash_Cannon.png|Using Flash Cannon SM138_Ash_VS_Gladion_1.png|Melmetal facing Silvally Trivia * Melmetal is the first of Ash's Pokémon to: ** be a Steel-type. *** It is also the only Steel-type owned by a main character to not be dual-typed. ** use an Electric-type move, after Pikachu. * Melmetal is the first Mythical Pokémon owned by a main character. * Melmetal is currently the only Pokémon Ash owns that is genderless. * Ash's Meltan had a darker nut than the other Meltan, a result of the nut being used in Team Rocket's car for a short while. It lost this distinctive trait upon evolving. Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to the Alola region Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line